dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan of the Shadows ending
"Gomon? I-Is that you?" Goku said in bewilderment. "Shut up! I don't even know who you are! But I will kill you!" The devastated Thief Queen yelled. Bastet looked up. Now that she saw him clearly, she realized who Goku was. Yes, this was the Thief Queen's father. She had set out to reunite them, but they were at each other's throats now. Interfering in this fight would surely end in death. She was just going to have to hope that they could make peace themselves. Regardless, she was enraged. She had grown to like Bakura, and she was in love with Diabound. How dare Goku kill them! How was she to explain this to Cattabound, barely a day old? The only thing keeping her from attacking Goku was the difference in their power and the fact that Gomon needed her revenge. Besides, he didn't know that killing Bakura would kill Diabound. At least, it would be very bad for his health if he did know, just like Gomon's mighty attacks were. In a burst of energy, her aura became the shape of a cat. She leaped, clawed open Sekhmet's attacker's face, dug razor sharp fangs into his neck, and twisted. "No! Vegeta!" "He should know better than to attempt to assassinate the goddess of revenge, Father'.''" Gomon replied voice growly like a lion's growl, saying "father" with the malice of Set, the god of evil and lightning."He was weak if he was killed by the Felis fury." She attacked the rest of the Z-fighters. "Atomic armageddon!" They were easily knocked out. "It's just you and me now." To Goku's surprise, she began to sing. He recognized the language as his native tongue. She sang about strange things. A kind-hearted demon, a murderous angel, and the joining of good and bad. He then realized his energy was dropping. With the lack of energy, Goku was easily beaten "So, 'father', any last words?" "I'm sorry this happened to you. I never meant to kill Bakura. I never knew that you loved each other until he was dead. I know there's some good in both of you." Tears streamed down her scarred cheeks. "Shut up! It's your fault he's dead and he's never coming back!" She gathered energy in her hands."Life isn't worth living if the one you love is dead! It's time to end this cursed multiverse's existence!" Goku recognized the attack. A spirit bomb, but made of dark, light, and neutral energy as it formed in her hands. Suddenly, a cat apeared with the Pharaoh. Aparently, Gomon knew this cat. "Aaka?" The energy disapeared while she leaped up to embrace the feline she had rescued long ago."Gomon, it's so good to see you. I left when I felt darkness creeping into your heart. There are somethings that you must know. The Pharaoh's father didn't know that the millenium items had to be created by human sacrifice. When he found out, he was horrified. Please, revenge has already been taken. Goku is your father. When you were young, there was an accident, and you lost all of your memories. Goku loved you, and always hoped that you were still alive. You saved me and Annah when we were kittens, and we wanted to get you home. Without you, I would have been tamed and used to fight shadow games, perhaps against my own kind. When your evil outweighed your good, I left, knowing you would change when love found its way to you. And in the form of the Thief King, your good and evil were in balance. And don't worry, there is a way to bring Bakura back." Sadly, Goku corrected the sacred feline."Was. The four-star dragon ball I gave to Gomon. But it's not in her belt anymore." Gomon perked up. "Wait." She pulled a gem from around Bakura's neck."Is this it?" Goku replied "Yeah. Why did he have it?" Blushing lightly, she replied "I gave it to him." "Well, let's go. You coming?" Bastet shook her head."No. Now that she is going home, I must return to being guardian of lower Egypt and the Pharaohs. I'll visit often, though. You better take care of her Goku, or you'll find an angry guest who wouldn't hesitate to claw your face open. Oh, yeah, and there's someone you should probably take with you." She looked behind her paw. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you, I promise." A "little" white kitten with two pairs of wings and a snake's head for a tail walked up and cautiously sniffed the others. "H-hi, my name is Cattabound." Gohan walked up. "Hey there, my name's Gohan. Man, I was just like you when I was younger. Well, minus the appearance." '''Yeah, I doubt your brother was a cat. "Huh?" Oh, come on Gomon, I'm communicating with you and all you can say is "Huh"? "Bakura? How are you doing this?" Well, apparently when I saved you, King Yemma allowed me to train under King Kai since I wasn't good enough to go to heaven but I had redeemed myself. Watch out when I come back. I bet I'll be stronger than you. And don't tell anyone, but I may have cheated a little with Diabound to get here. The only reason I trained you was because you threatened to tell that thing to smash the car. Man, Gomon, you have crazy company. Well, goodbye Gomon. I love you ''"''I love you too, Bakura." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Category:Episodes Category:Fan Chapter